


Better to show than tell

by bloodlesshands



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlesshands/pseuds/bloodlesshands
Summary: Konrad doesn't know the difference between consensual and non-consensual sex, and Leman Russ decides to give him a crash course in sexual education.
Relationships: Konrad Curze/Leman Russ
Kudos: 21





	Better to show than tell

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of self-harm and rape.

”What's the difference?”

Leman looked at his brother in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. Was he trying to be funny? Was he trying to rile him up by asking such stupid questions? Konrad watched him from where he stood a few meters away, his face expressing nothing other than bored curiosity. 

”Because it's two completely different things.” Leman began, then rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out where the Nostraman sexual education had failed his brother in the first place if such a thing even existed.

A few minutes earlier, Leman had found himself bent over a stack of papers in an otherwise empty room, deliberately staying away from anyone else. Back on Fenris, what he called his ”heat cycle” hadn't been much of a problem because no one knew about it save for the people he took to bed. But here, where literally every single one of his brothers and probably all of his sons could smell his elevated sex hormones, things got weird. And weird it got, quite immediately.

”You reek of lust”. The Night Haunter had slid into the room without alerting him, with a mocking expression smeared across his face. There was no point in denying it, he probably did quite literally reek of sex pheromones, despite having rubbed one out just an hour before. Until this mating cycle was over there was not much to do other than manage.

”Night Haunter.” Leman replied, not looking up from his papers. ”Did you come here for something important or just to smell me?”

The Night Haunter remained quiet, apparently not having a clever comeback for that. He circled the table and got closer to Leman while watching him with a bored expression.

”The others gave me a headache.” Night Haunter stated while eyeing Leman's papers with little interest. Leman hummed. ”And now your smell makes me nauseous.”

Leman shut his eyes for a few seconds before looking up and meeting his brother's gaze. ”You are dismissed.” he snapped, which made the Night Haunter chuckle. 

”How does it feel to be so depraved?” Night Haunter said and circled around Leman to then stand by the wall like an ominous annoying shadow. Leman stood up.

”What's your game here? What do you want?” he said and made an attempt to sound more authoritarian than angry. There was little point in falling for the Night Haunter's attempts at trolling, if that was what he was doing. In the end, it only left you annoyed beyond belief.

”I want to know how someone can call themselves a good person and also want to do such despicable things.” The Night Haunter replied.

Leman scowled and crossed his arms. Do what despicable things? Smell of hormones?

”I don't follow you, Night Haunter.” he replied, humoring him. ”What despicable things have I done?”

”Nothing yet, but I recognize that strong sexual smell and I know what kind of people smell just like that. I have skinned many of them alive.”

Leman remained silent for a while. Was he being slutshamed into celibacy by the freaking Night Haunter? 

”And I know...” the Night Haunter continued, ”...that those people lack the very fabric of morality.”

Of course. Konrad and his fellow headmates most likely had a different view of sexual intimacy from their life on Nostramo than Leman had from his life on Fenris. He nodded, more in agreement with himself than to whatever the Night Haunter was rambling about.

”There is a big difference between sex and rape.” Leman replied matter of factly. ”When I have sex it's consensual. I don't participate in rape.”

Something shifted in the Night Haunters face and he blinked a couple of times before changing his demeanor. A personality switch, Leman guessed.

”What's the difference?”

Which was what had led them here. However dumb this was, it was distracting him from his persistent thoughts about mating and for the first time that day, he could actually think somewhat clearly.

”Well,” he began. ”Sex requires all parts to give consent, while rape lacks consent.”

Konrad frowned, his face distorted in confusion and disgust. ”Why would anyone do that?” he asked. ”It makes little sense to me.”

”It doesn't make sense to you to give consent?” Leman asked in return. 

”No.” Konrad replied. ”Only a suicidal masochist would consent to have someone recklessly defile them on the sidewalk.”

”That's... that's rape again.” This was getting ridiculous. Maybe mandatory sex education would be a good thing even for primarchs and their sons. After all, the Emperor hadn't done a very good job explaining how babies were made, even if it wasn't strictly part of their job description.

Konrad looked at him and his expression reminded Leman of a puppy trying to decipher if the command you just gave meant ”stay” or ”come.”

_He genuinely doesn't know_ , Leman thought to himself. His annoyance was long gone, now replaced with... pity? Maybe not. Curiosity? Like learning someone hadn't read your favorite book and now you got to show them what a treat they were in for.

”Sex is softer, usually. And enjoyable for everyone participating. And rarely conducted on the street.” he began. ”Sex is like sweets. Some people love it, some hate it, some enjoy it on occasion or prefer a specific type. But rape is to force-feed someone. It's not the same.”

The talk about sex, despite its educational tone, had made his loins ache again. His dick grew and pressed against the inside of his pants, so he sat down to avoid having Konrad see it. His brother eyed him with interest, clearly having his curiosity peaked by the subject.

”So...” Konrad said, ”what do you normally do when you reek like this?”

”Back on Fenris, my urges were less in the way as it wasn't very hard to find a willing partner for the night.” Leman replied, ignoring the crude choice of words and blatantly personal question. ”Here on the other hand it's logistically harder.” He wanted to add how he also didn't want everyone to think of him as a horndog, but the Night Haunter didn't need more ideas for what to name-call people behind their backs.

Without him noticing, Konrad had moved closer and was now sitting only two chairs away. His demeanor had changed again but this time Leman didn't think it was due to switching but rather due to something else. His dick twitched on its own as he realized what was happening: his brother was getting turned on. Aside from his dilated pupils and his now animalistic scent, the fabric between Konrad's legs revealed a quite impressive bulge. 

”Maybe you should lock the door” Konrad purred as if he had read Leman's mind.

”You understand I don't expect you to want this.” Leman said, fighting the wish to mount Konrad right there.

”If you do anything against my will, you will know it.” Konrad replied. Leman got up and secured the door before turning back again. Konrad had gotten up, and stood with his back against the wall like an awkward wallflower waiting for a dance. Leman walked up to him and traced his hands in the air around his brother's body, almost like he was afraid that if he touched him he would break. 

Konrad put his hand against Leman's waist and pulled him closer, inviting him to inhale his scent. Konrad smelt of stale blood, lust, and... Leman nuzzled Konrad's neck and took a deeper breath. His hair had a hint of the same perfume Fulgrim liked to wear. At some point, Konrad had washed his hair with a same-smelling soap as Fulgrim. He chuckled.

”What?” Konrad snapped.

”You smell good” Leman replied. He didn't from a human standpoint, but for a wolf, he smelt explicit and sexual. He leaned forward and traced his tongue over Konrad's neck. Konrad purred and leaned against his brother's body, pressing his cock up against Leman's thigh. Leman returned the affection by pressing his knee up between Konrad's legs, separating them. 

He then stopped and remembered why some people develop multiple personalities like Konrad in the first place.

”Tell me if I move too fast.” He said with a soft voice. Konrad didn't reply but instead leaned forward to suck at the skin of Leman's neck. His sharp teeth scraped against the flesh, sending shivers down Leman's spine. 

Leman undid his zipper and slid his hand down the fabric of his pants and began to stroke himself over his underwear. Konrad hungrily nipped at the skin, possibly enough to draw blood, and traced his hands under Leman's top before putting his clawlike nails into the well-defined muscles of his back.

Leman moaned under his breath and pulled Konrad even closer, wanting more. He then again realized he had gotten lost in the sensation and regained himself, pulling away enough to make Konrad let go.

Konrad's lips were red and surprisingly full and tasted of iron as Leman leaned in to kiss them. The kiss was awkward and tentative at first, but as always, Konrad learned quickly and returned it to the best of his abilities. Leman traced a hand down the small of Konrad's back and grabbed his firm ass, before locking both hands under his brother to pick him up in his arms. Despite being a Primarch he was surprisingly light. There were probably Space Marines in Leman's legion bigger and heavier than Konrad Curze.

”Wh-” Konrad's eyes widen but relaxed once he realized Leman wasn't going to throw him, but gently move him towards the table.

”I thought we would have better leverage here.” Leman explained and put his brother down on his feet before turning him around. With his back against Leman, Konrad leaned into his brother's embrace. All of this was new, arousing, and intoxicating. Such warm hands holding him, he never wanted this to end. 

Leman slid a hand under Konrad's shirt, feeling his lean but gaunt body underneath. He found a nipple and circled it with his fingertips. Konrad purred seemingly involuntarily as Leman massaged his nipples between his fingers. At some point, Konrad had unbuttoned the front of his pants and was now stroking himself inside his underwear while pressing his backside against Leman's groin. At least he knew how to masturbate, which was a step in the right direction. Leman traced his hand over Konrad's arm and replaced his brother's grip with his own. He changed the pace, stroking him harder while pinching and tugging at his nipple.

Konrad moaned again and swore in Nostraman .

”Are you okay, brother?” Leman asked, half-serious and half-teasing as he felt Konrad's hot and sweaty body against him. Konrad said something under his breath, possibly also in Nostraman, and Leman pulled him tighter to hear him better.

”What was that?” he asked without letting go of either his nipple nor the grip around his cock.

”Fuck me.” Konrad replied.

Leman's urge went into overdrive and his dick now pressed painfully against Konrad's firm ass,  with too much fabric in between. 

”Are you sure?” he mastered to ask while his hand already reached for his left pocket, where he kept the bottle of lubricant he always carried with him during his ”mating periods”.

”Yes” Konrad hissed. ”Fuck me.”

Leman dropped everything to do with grace and pulled down his pants enough to expose his engorged cock. A string of precum trailed from the top of his penis down to the wet spot of his briefs. Harsher than he intended, he pulled down Konrad's pants and underwear as well. He pressed his erect dick against the pale skin, feeling more and more like a wolf needing to breed, yearning for release. But he couldn't just do it the way his body wanted, he needed to make sure Konrad enjoyed himself as well.

Leman got the impression Konrad would react in one of two ways if cornered into something he did not want. Either he would fight back like a pinned-down mountain lion, or become completely compliant and apathetic. Someone who didn't know giving consent was a thing probably wasn't well versed in how to verbally voice a no.

Leman put a small amount of oil from his tube in his hand and worked it between his fingers, then traced his hand down between Konrad's buttocks. With his other hand on Konrad's waist, he found what he was looking for and gently pressed two fingers inside. Konrad's insides were soft like velvet and so hot and tight. He withdrew his fingers and pushed them all the way in again, making his brother moan softly under his breath. After a minute of stretching, he withdrew his hand and put more oil in his palm, working it along his length. He placed the tip of his dick against Konrad's hole and slowly forced himself inside.

”Tell me if it hurts” he grunted, receiving only a short nod from his brother. Konrad took it surprisingly well, panting and sweating underneath him. As Leman forced the last inches inside, Konrad moaned louder than before. His insides burned in a mix of pain and pleasure with several inches of Leman's dick grinding against his sweet spot. Tickling shockwaves of pleasure shot through his legs as Leman withdrew to push back in. It was agonizingly slow, so Konrad pushed back against Leman in an attempt to make him pick up the pace. It worked.

Realizing the formalities were out of the way, Leman began to fuck Konrad in earnest, setting a good pace to not immediately come from the sensation but still pound him in the way his body longed for. He gently put the palm of his hand on Konrad's back to bend him further over the table, till his chest rested on top of its surface. The new position granted him easier access to push against Konrad's sweet spot over and over, making his brother purr with pleasure. Something changed in Konrad's voice, his moans grew deeper and hotter as he pushed back against Leman's cock. Once again, Leman's brain went into an animalistic overdrive. He grunted with each thrust, digging his fingers into the flesh of Konrad's waist to hold him in place. One of his hands found Konrad's long hair and twisted it into a ponytail, lifting his face from the surface of the table where he had been biting his arm in an attempt to keep his voice down.

In the reflective surface on the wall to their side, only a few rogue strands of hair covered Konrad's face, showing an expression glazed over with bliss. Mouth half open and moaning deep and loud with each thrust, eyes closed in a mix of pain and pleasure. A surge shot down to Leman's loins, almost pushing him over the edge, but it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him to climax before giving Konrad his satisfaction. He paused, let go of Konrad's hair, and pulled out.

”Turn around.” he said. Once Konrad had turned around to lie with his back on the table, Leman pulled his brother's pants and underwear completely off before placing one leg over his shoulder and the other around his waist.

Konrad's expression was a mix of apprehensiveness and lust. His pupils were still dilated despite the light, and his features appeared softer than they usually did. He wasn't particularly pretty, but then again Leman didn't much care for pretty in the first place. Wolves never ranked each other out of prettiness, so why should he? As he guided his cock towards the entrance once again, he noticed the crisscross of bumpy scars across Konrad's inner thighs. Primarchs rarely developed scars so one really had to commit to permanently disfigure one's own skin. A pang of compassion formed in his chest and he apparently paused long enough for his brother to notice.

”Am I supposed to do something?” Konrad asked. Leman shook his head and gave Konrad a smile, kissing the leg he had placed on his shoulder. This wasn't the time to talk about mental anguish.

It tickled when Leman placed his lips against Konrad's almost hairless legs. Leman's arms and chest probably had more hair than Konrad's whole body and seemed so soft and warm and inviting. It was probably comfortable to sleep curled up next to someone like that. 

As Leman forced himself inside once more, stars of pleasure flashed before Konrad's eyes and he let out a deep moan before muffling himself with his hand. Can't have the whole imperium know what they were doing. His shirt slid up with each thrust, revealing a lean pale midsection.

Leman pulled the fabric up over Konrad's chest before hungrily bending over to take one of the nipples in his mouth. He kept trusting in small short waves while sucking hard, tasting the salty skin with his tongue. While carefully listening to the moans escaping Konrad's throat, he traced kisses over his chest before sucking and biting at the other nipple. Konrad swore again and when Leman was about to pull away, he felt his brother's hand against the back of his head holding him in place.

As Leman complied and kept sucking, Konrad twitched underneath him, spilling his seed over himself with a sigh of relief. It wasn't until Konrad had stopped twitching that he pulled away.

With his chest and Konrad's stomach sticky with cum, Leman began to fuck his brother with reckless abandon. Konrad kept moaning, possibly from overstimulation which quickly pushed Leman over the edge. He pulled out and came half on the floor, half on his brother, as satisfaction washed over him in waves.

The two stayed like that for a moment before Konrad withdrew his leg from Leman's shoulder and blinked. Leman stepped back to calm down and collect himself. He grabbed a few tissue papers from the dispenser on the table and handed them to his brother.

Konrad sat up and quickly wiped off the cum from his thighs and stomach. He hurriedly put his clothes back on, seemingly avoiding looking Leman in the eyes.

Leman stood awkwardly with stains of sweat and cum all over his clothes trying to figure out something fitting to say. It was years since he had shagged a virgin, what was he even supposed to say in a situation like this? In the end, it didn't matter, because when he finally opened his mouth, Konrad had already left.


End file.
